The present invention relates to a cleaning device which can be connected with a personal computer to serve as an environmental quality monitoring system which is able to automatically judge and adjust indoor air quality, and give more information for a user. It is established in the personal computer as for new peripheral equipment.
A conventional air cleaning device utilizes ionized electrode and dust-collecting electrode to discharge and ionize suspending particles in the air, such as dust, micro-particle, virus, pollen, excretion of louse, etc. These ionized particles are attracted to move toward the dust-collecting electrode and finally attach to a dust-collecting paper positioned in front of the dust-collecting electrode.
Such air cleaning device is able to remove the dust. However, it is impossible for such air cleaning device to detect a proper using time and display relative information. That is, when a smoker smokes or a food with special odor is brought into a room, the cleaning device must be activated by the user himself to filter off the odor and particles in the air. In the case that micro-particles which can be hardly perceived are entrained in the air and a user fails to activate the air cleaning device, the health of the user may be harmed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device which is able to collect dust and remove odor. Also, the cleaning device is able to generate ozone and natural anion to activate human cells and help in blood circulation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning device which can be connected with a computer and controlled by computer program to serve as an environmental quality monitoring system. Relevant information with respect to the environment such as image and sound can be shown via the personal computer monitor and speaker.
According to the above objects, the cleaning device of the present invention is composed of a sensor, a circuit board, a fan motor, an air filter mesh, an anion and ozone generator and a power supply. The cleaning device is able to collect dust and remove odor. Also, the cleaning device is able to generate ozone and natural anion to activate human cells and help in blood circulation. In addition, by means of a USB signal cable or IBM PS/2 signal cable, the cleaning device can be connected to a computer and controlled by computer program. The relevant environmental information such as image and sound can be shown via the personal computer monitor and speaker to form an environmental quality monitoring system. The device includes the necessary transceiver for USB (Universal Serial Bus) or IBM PS/2 operation and meets all of the active and standby current specifications for new peripheral device.